


Gone Too Long

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg returns searching for Cas. When she can't find him, she locates Dean to finally learn where her angel has been. Set sometime Season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Too Long

“Holy water? Really?” The raven haired woman snarled.

 “I thought you were dead, and you show up at my front door. What'd you expect?”

 “Thanks for sending flowers by the way. I really appreciated -.”

 “And why aren't you burning? Are you no longer a demon?”

 “Nothing gets past you, Dean Winchester.”

 Dean rolled his eyes. “Why are you even here, Meg?”

 The former demon smiled. “Don't get your knickers in twist. I'm not here for you. I'm searching for Cas.”

 “Cas?”

 “Yes, Cas. You think I was coming for you and your brother? Please. You two ruin the party before I can even get it started.”

 “Why are you looking here?”

 Meg crossed her arms. “Because I can't find him. I've prayed – yes _prayed –_ for him, but he never showed. I thought maybe he was caught in another war or got his ass sucked back into Purgatory.”

 “He’s not here.”

 “Okay?” Meg thought she saw something cross the man’s face. “Well, then call him. I’m sure he’ll come for you.”

 “Yeah, I doubt that.”

 “Well, _fine_ ,” she huffed. “What will you tell me, Dean?” He didn’t respond. “Damnit, Dean! I _died_ for you and your brother, and you won’t even tell me where the one being in the entire universe that cares for me is?”

 Dean looked sorrowful as he responded. “I don’t know where he is, Meg. I couldn’t tell you if I wanted to.”

 Meg scanned his face carefully feeling her senses kick into overdrive. “Dean, where’s Cas?”

 “I already-”

 “No, you told me you don’t know where he currently is, but you’re not telling me everything. You can’t lie to me.”

 Dean sighed. “What do you want me to tell you?”

 “The truth.”

Another sigh forced its way through the man’s lips. “I’m so sorry, Meg. Believe me. I truly am.”

 The fear that had been building inside of Meg sank like a rock to the bottom of her stomach. “No, no that’s not possible. Not Cas. Not him. You can’t be telling me that-?” She stopped unable to finish.

 “I’m sorry.”

 “How?”

 “We had been battling an angel named Metatron, and Cas and his forces went against him.” Dean shook his head. “The idiot shouldn’t have. They were outmanned from the beginning. By the time we arrived, it was too late.”

 Meg twisted unable to control the emotions building inside of her. She wanted to beat something and throw herself on the ground and cry. It was all so human and overwhelming. _Cas could not be dead. Not her little tree topper. Not her angel._

 “You said his name was Metatron?” Meg turned anger spread thick across her face.

 “Yeah.”

 “You know where he is?” Dean shook his head and watched her move to leave. “Well, then we better start looking.”

 “Why?”

 Meg stopped and glanced back one last time. “Because I'm going to find that bastard and make him pay in every way a former demon knows how.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I honestly believe Cas might not make it through Season 9. I really hope I'm wrong, but as I thought about it and how Cas still doesn't know Meg is dead, what would happen if she finally arrives to find him gone?


End file.
